Kiss it all better SeikoXNaomi
by UltraShinyUmbreon
Summary: I normally am not one for yuri shippings but i instantly loved this one and thought it was just to sweet im sorry if it is horrible i dont normally publish any of my work. Naomi feel guilty after what had happened in heavenly host elementary and feels even more guilty about how she is avoiding seiko...


Corpse Party Seiko X Naomi

After everything that had happened at that place, Heavenly Host Elementary, I could no longer look at my Best friend Seiko without enormous amounts of guilt pooling in. I didn't mean for what happened to happen but I was scared of everything and I regretted all of heavenly host elementary and everything I said to the Undeserving Seiko it was all my fault, she unknowingly was killed there are she had the marks to prove it. the rope burns around her neck were almost impossible to not look at and that was partially my own doing. her neck was proof that heavenly host elementary was not an illusion but reality. Those marks proved that I was not crazy and to be honest that was almost the hardest part to deal with. It was my doing and I could and would never forgive myself…

Heavenly host elementary was a place full of death , I'm surprised I lasted through all that without taking my own life, all of the undeserving teenagers most no older than myself died in some of the most painful ways or took their own life as an attempt to escape the nightmare that was the school only to be greeted with open arms the pain of their deaths for the rest of eternity.

I had always believed Seiko had thought of me as more than a just friend and in complete honesty I didn't mind it at all but that was partially just because I thought it was normal to act all lovey dovey especially between two best friends. I still remember when I was put in charge of the gym equipment and Seiko had stayed behind with me…

*Flashback*

"ugghhh, I hate being in charge of the gym equipment." I sighed as Seiko sat behind me on one of the benches. she slightly giggled as I continued to rant :doesn't he know what a delicate flower I am! Most I've ever had to lift before was chopsticks and he wants me to lug around a pummel horse!" Seiko, I could tell was about to burst from laughter." Come on Naomi its not that bad of a thing," Seiko laughed "But you know Satoshi is totally into you right?" I looked down sadly, similar to what a love sick puppy would and asked Seiko" do you really think so?" She gigged almost hysterically ,"Yep!"" oh I don't know…" "You've got what they call "child-bearing hips"! That is a good thing" I turned around to find her staring at my ass but shoved it aside and continued moving the gym equipment ."that means when you get older you can pump out all the babies you want with the greatest of ease" she continued with a chuckle. My face was covered in a slight pink after hearing her say that." im … actually kind of glad to hear you say that." I giggle "well you do have that certain motherly quality to you , Naomi!its no wonder you are so good with kids" she said with a larger smile on her face. I replied "but of course im hoping to raise 4 children one day!" I said with a hopeful smile. her grin suddenly turned sly " sounds like you'll be making some guy real happy someday"

flash back end

I didn't realize I was smiling at the memory but then that nostalgic smile turned into a frown when I remember heavenly host elementary. I feel so guilty because after those events I refused to talk to Seiko I couldn't even look at her without the memories of seeing her cold body fall on the floor right next to our hiding spot and the memory of the video when I hung her from a bathroom stall but that was what I could remember how many times did I actually kill her once? twice? maybe ten times? I honestly don't know but it made me miserable to think about it.

yet even though she was alive and breathing now I couldn't think of anything else. But I do know for a fact I love seiko with every fiber of my being and if I have to suffer without her so she can live and go on with her life im fine with that.

Time skip~

when school finally started up again our whole group( except for Miyu) met up again in front of the school that had included Seiko and I couldn't look her in the eyes but her whole demeanor had changed. the bell had rung and I had started walking to my first class with everyone except for Seiko in front of me and suddenly a slender hand had grabbed my wrist "N-Naomi, why are you a- avoiding me?! Did I do something to m-make you angry? N-Naomi d-do you hate me?!" her voice cracked and her lips were quivering." I don't know w-what I did Naomi! but whatever it is I'm so so so sorry I want my best friend back Naomi I miss her so much! so please stop avoiding me!" she yelled tears streaming down her face when she suddenly collapsed to her knees. I looked at her in shock "Seiko I don't hate you okay you didn't do anything.." I whispered." Then why? then why stay away from me?" "Seiko I'm doing this because I love you with all my heart. It my fault you died in heavenly host elementary and I cant forgive myself for falling under control of 'the corruption' and if we stay together your life may just be completely taken and life may just play for keeps. And I cannot lose you again Seiko! I love you so much so please stay away not just for my sake but for yours!" I sobbed out falling to the ground."Y-you love me?" she asked.

Yes seiko I love you with all of my heart and every fiber and cell in my body" I said looking at the ground. I felt her gentle finger tips lift my chin up and she lloked at me with gentle eyes."im so glad I love you too Naomi!" she said before gently bringing her lips to mine. I finally had my Seiko back and I had no intention of letting her go.

End~~

Okay just incase I do need to clear this up in some of the heavenly host realities Seiko does die and its mainly because Naomi and her would fight however it seems as if the entire real world resets and it goes back before to the morning before they preformed the Sachiko ever after charm. so this takes place after they get out of heavenly host and the world goes back in time. the game and the anime are two completely different journeys into heavenly host ( I think don't quote me on that)and after leaving heavenly host this time for some reason Naomi remembers the events that had occurred there and if you have any further questions feel free to PM me

and I apologize if the ending sucked I was in a hurry to get this done and I would like to thank wolfgirl for her review as well as and AnimeLvr975 for their follows!

thanks!


End file.
